


【最意/绮意】一笔风流

by umaru



Category: pili - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaru/pseuds/umaru





	【最意/绮意】一笔风流

　　春末夏初，已是略有些黏腻的时节。

　　水气弥漫的温泉池子里，意琦行背靠一块暖玉，惯于执剑的手搭在隆起的肚子上，下意识又好似无意识的轻轻抚摸。

　　他本来住在玉阳江畔的。

　　可自从认识了最光阴……

　　狗男人臭不要脸的度简直令人发指。在自己和绮罗生之间横插一脚，硬生生把两人关系变成三人行不说，还拐带绮罗生一起，美其名曰“入赘”的住进指月山瀑，一边搬家，一边嚷嚷着“花是主人，狗也是主人”……

　　所谓“磨”难，也就此开始。

　　因为做的时候总是被两个人一起“磨”，所以，意琦行怀孕了却不知道怀的是谁的种——隔一张肚皮，哪能分辨的出里头藏的究竟是小狐狸还是小狗子！也许唯有生出来，才能用看耳朵的方法进行辨别……

　　真是令人羞愧的事实啊。

　　孕期的身体敏感得过分，仅仅是想到这些，意琦行全身就淌过一阵异样的酥麻感，不仅脚后跟到大腿间的肌肉全部酸软无力，甚至，连后穴久不曾被性器造访的肠壁，都绵绵密密的痒起来。

　　那滋味儿~

　　难熬！

　　孕妇想要却得不到满足的时候，脾气都特别暴躁，更何况怀了孕的男人，素来剑不过顶的绝代天骄。

　　意琦行哪里忍得了，又哪里愿意忍。

　　他缓缓的打开双腿，扶上自己的性器……

　　而就在此时。

　　抱着衣服和油彩路过的绮罗生，好巧不巧撞见了绝代剑宿抬着下巴，面颊微红，嘴巴张开透出粗重的喘息，一只手扳着池壁，一只手在水下来回动作的色情场面。

　　他本打算变装成江山快手，出去办一件事的。

　　可现在看来……

　　办事不如办意琦行。

　　“剑宿这是做什么？”

　　白色长发绑了高马尾束在脑后，只下身着一条长裤，上半身就那样随意的赤裸，牡丹花背也掩盖不住的精瘦结实的肌肉线条，整个人就好像在发光一样。

　　绮罗生伸手抓住了意琦行的胳膊。

　　怀着崽儿的绝代剑宿没法动用真气，因此，面对这样的钳制，他也只能逆来顺受：

　　“何必明知故问。”

　　沿着手臂向下摸，绮罗生触到了在意琦行掌心摩擦下，已经硬挺的过分的性器。

　　“有感觉么？”

　　他直接握住那柄小剑

　　自己撸肯定是不够刺激的，但有了绮罗生加入，用他使一手好刀的微带薄茧的指头，轻重缓急，揉捻摩擦，意琦行舒服的半阖上眼睛，很快就射了出来。

　　喷出的精液又浓又稠，混在水里浮浮沉沉的。

　　“剑宿射得好快啊。”

　　绮罗生低头，舔过意琦行紧抿的唇。

　　为了不发出羞人的呻吟，他整个人紧绷的厉害，甚至嘴角都抿得泛白。

　　“放松。”

　　绮罗生轻轻咬了他一口。

　　意琦行闻言，顺从打开牙关的伸出舌头，任由黏滑的软肉被吃进另一个口腔。

　　他脸红了。

　　那是情动的表现。

　　他眼角也红了，甚至还泛着水光。

　　绮罗生爱惨了意琦行这副勾人的模样。

　　褪去所有锋锐剑气的他，软得一塌糊涂。

　　“呜呜——”

　　舌头被吮的发疼发麻，绝代剑宿一时间控制不了身体的真实反映——沿着下颚线流到脖颈、锁骨、胸口的口水实在太多。

　　更何况，他现在正怀着孕，那副顶了大肚子还在水里面难耐的扭着腰身的欠操劲儿……

　　绮罗生看得眼神一沉。

　　他叼着意琦行的耳朵，声音有些沙哑的说：

　　“剑宿大人，我和最光阴每天变着法儿含你舔你，你怎么还不满足？”

　　“当然是因为只插进去手指不够爽啊！”

　　不知道从哪儿冒出来的最光阴，“扑通”一声跳进温泉池子，一个挺身游到意琦行旁边，摸上他因为怀孕而变软的胸脯。

　　搁在地上的油彩被溅出的水花稀释，染了好多在衣服上，看起来乱七八糟的。

　　绮罗生这下是真的不用出门了。

　　此时最光阴，一根手指已经插进意琦行开开合合的后穴，堵住那因为高潮而不停往里吃着温泉水的小嘴儿，顺势猛地向腺体的位置抠了一把——

　　“还嫌肚子不够大？”

　　惩罚性的作弄，让意琦行呜咽着软了腰身，向后一仰倒在绮罗生怀里。

　　“敏感成这样……看来得让绝代剑宿好好满足一次才行。”

　　狗子和狐狸交换了一个彼此会意的眼神。

　　然后意琦行就被绮罗生从捞了起来，腰下垫着叫油彩弄脏的衣服平躺下。

　　前面的最光阴，将那双肌肉线条优美流畅的长腿分开扛在肩上，中间露出才射过一次的性器，半硬半软微微翘起，顶端还挂着一丝没吐干净的白色浊液。

　　“你们干什么……”

　　意琦行已经被两人弄得没了力气。

　　更何况，他的身体十分诚实。吃了不少温泉水，自己分泌出肠液的后穴紧紧咬着最光阴的手不愿松口；娇嫩的肠壁层层叠叠推挤，好像是希望插在里面的东西赶快动一动似的。

　　“干你啊，剑宿。”

　　耳后传来的声音，让意琦行脸上的绯色更深。

　　他本以为这种话只有最光阴说的出来。

　　可谁知道，一向温柔风雅的绮罗生，嘴里竟也会冒出这般荤腥不忌的字句。

　　“听话顺从的剑宿，即便白衣沽酒，看了之后也会忍不住的。”

　　拿笔沾了些洒出来的颜料，绮罗生将那有着微微戳刺感的冰凉羊毫抹在意琦行胸口。

　　被温泉水湿润过，现如今又被温泉水汽蒸腾着的身体，情动之下的温度很高。

　　反差带来的刺激，让雪一样白的人忍不住瑟缩。

　　“嗯——”

　　一声黏腻的轻哼从鼻尖溢出。

　　与躯干向后拱的动作相反，意琦行粉色的乳尖瞬间便硬挺起来；那本就被最光阴摸了几把而稍有感觉的地方，现在只让绮罗生玩弄几下，就显现出异常鲜艳可爱的色彩，甚至比女子还要艳丽。

　　“夹得我真紧。”

　　指节被肠壁狠狠吸着，最光阴有些不高兴的抽出手，说：

　　“被绮罗生玩奶头有这么爽吗？”

　　“最光阴！”

　　狗男人的话总能让意琦行羞愧万分。

　　而最光阴接下来的举动，则更叫绝代剑宿雪白的身子都浮现了一层浅粉——

　　他的后穴里头突然多了一样东西。

　　不是手指。

　　而是最光阴的舌。

　　更软，更烫，像蛇一样。

　　那种每一个细小褶皱都被照顾到的快乐，让意琦行的后穴噗嗤噗嗤的往外冒水儿，不仅糊了最光阴一脸，还打湿了他前额的几绺头发。

　　“不舔了不舔了！都淌到我眼睛里了！意琦行你水怎么这么多！这么浪还是拿来涮笔吧！”

　　学着绮罗生的样子拿了一支毛笔，最光阴用意琦行臀缝里的汁水润湿后，因为耐心不足，便也不在穴口周遭流连挑逗，径直把那东西插进了去。

　　羊毫虽软，但肠壁更加娇嫩。

　　意琦行只觉得一根根东西顶着他的穴，细小却不锋锐的芒刺缓缓将肠壁破开，宛若千万只蚂蚁用带着倒刺的足爬过，勾起来自通道最深处的无尽瘙痒。

　　“剑宿，别乱动。”

　　绮罗生正在意琦行胸口画着牡丹。

　　以乳尖为花心，一层层娇艳的红色花瓣铺展开来，给绝代剑宿雪一样白的身体沾染了些许妖异。

　　“若我这边画错，那就只能换最光阴的笔来给你画了。”

　　最光阴的笔……意琦行想到。

　　那可是在他穴里啊！

　　要怎么画！

　　“你们，你们这样……我怎么受得住……”

　　意琦行呜咽着绞拧腰身。

　　因这动作，绮罗生的笔在他胸口带出一条红痕。

　　“啊！”

　　尖锐的叫声响起。

　　最光阴将意琦行后穴里的毛笔猛地转了个圈，那已经散开的羊毫绞紧肠壁，回旋的同时带着里面的嫩肉一起翻滚，抵死缠绵。

　　“说了让你不要动。”

　　狗子和狐狸笑的如出一辙。

　　他们在如何操哭意琦行这件事上，总是过分心有灵犀。

　　强烈的刺激让绝代剑宿的小剑又一次出了精，而与此同时，白色的乳汁也跟着喷了出来。

　　意琦行胸口两朵花上多了许多液体，乍看上去，就像是被射满精液一样。

　　“剑宿第几次喷奶了？最开始里面还有结块，不像这回——”

　　绮罗生和最光阴一人一边，含着意琦行的乳尖吸吮吞咽。

　　“甘甜鲜美，神仙滋味。”

　　“肚子里的小东西真有福气。”

　　“生出来以后还是让他喝牛乳吧。”

　　“我觉得可以。”

　　“剑宿的奶，儿子也不能抢。”

　　“……”

　　意琦行快要被绮罗生和最光阴气死了。

　　“你们……不要太过分……”

　　“过分的还在后面呢！”

　　狗男人抓住了他一条腿。

　　为意琦行身体着想，最光阴和绮罗生把前戏做得很足。

　　因此，他们两个也确实憋坏了。

　　一齐戳着臀肉，将那饱满滚圆的部位顶进去两个坑的性器，叫嚣的在穴口磨蹭，又硬又烫，恨不得直接贯穿那个让人欲死欲仙的通道。

　　“慢，慢点。”

　　意琦行感觉到了，两根属于不同主人的手指，正将他的穴口分拨开来。

　　粉色的嫩肉又软又烫，接触到空气便可爱的哆嗦着。

　　“剑宿这里说的，明明是快点。”

　　绮罗生向里探入的更深，便按着腺体的位置来回揉弄；最光阴则分神在意琦行脸上到处舔，贪婪吃着溅在上面的奶水，把脸搞得湿漉漉的，以此回报他后穴哗啦啦流水的热情。

　　“绮罗生，你架那边。”

　　习武之人的身体优点在此时展现出来了。

　　意琦行的柔韧性非常好，好到可以分别把膝盖搭在绮罗生和最光阴的肩上，整个人以M形的姿态挂在他俩中间。

　　“你们——啊——”

　　来不及说完的话突然变成了呻吟。

　　又粗又长的性器同时插进紧致的后穴。

　　一瞬间，肠壁被扩张到极致，每一个褶皱都被抹平的感觉，让意琦行忍不住射了出来。

　　从前也不是没这样做过。

　　但长期不曾经历如此激烈情事的后穴，现今实在敏感极了，即便隔着一层粘膜，即便肚子里有还没出生的小崽子，意琦行也自动吞吐起两根体积可观的性器，屁股一晃一晃的。

　　当然。

　　习武之人每一寸筋肉的弹性也非常好。

　　绮罗生和最光阴一起进去，软而缠绵的肠壁也能隔着一层汁水，被撑开后飞快用一张张小嘴儿吸附住性器表面的筋络。

　　“剑宿（意琦行），你果然哪方面都天赋异禀。”

　　两人异口同声，一手扶着意琦行的大腿，另一手托着他半个屁股，你进我退，你退我进的缓缓操干起来。

　　身体被插的向上跑，然后又在重力作用下坠的更沉。

　　湛蓝而深邃的眼眸里，除了深陷情欲的迷乱之外什么也找不到。

　　意琦行被操的魂儿都要从天灵盖儿飞出来。

　　他控制不住自己的思想，也控制不住自己的反应，只能一边流着口水一边流着眼泪，用仅存的力气捧好肚子，夹在绮罗生和最光阴之间起起伏伏。

　　不知过了多久，也不知被操了多少下。

　　意琦行突然感觉，体内两根性器同时加快了抽插的速度。

　　强烈的快感，让他昏沉的脑海瞬间清醒，但紧接着情欲的巨浪又让他更加的昏沉下去。

　　“要，要射了……”

　　意琦行以为，这次绮罗生和最光阴会看在他怀孕的份上，不像平时那样的堵住精口，非要自己和他们一起出来。

　　可是。

　　很想朝外吐点东西的地方还是被阻死了。

　　“嗯——”

　　孕期的身体异常敏感。

　　被如此快而重的插了几十下之后，意琦行猛的感觉到，除了射精的冲动之外，他竟还有一股别的欲望。

　　那是……

　　“啊——快放开——我要——我——”

　　意琦行这回是真哭。

　　那种快炸开的刺激，让他爽上天的同时又很害怕。

　　怎么办？

　　真要尿在……

　　两股滚烫的液体同时灌进后穴。

　　最光阴和绮罗生射的很多。

　　意琦行腹部的饱胀感也因此而更加强烈。

　　于是。

　　当两人松开对性器的封堵时，除了意料之中的白色精液外，还有一股意料之外，却在情理之中的淅淅沥沥的淡黄色液体，也跟着涌了出来。

　　“尿了！”

　　最光阴看的一脸兴奋。

　　这样的意琦行，他一百个愿意精尽人亡！

　　“会不会有点过？”

　　看着紧闭双眼、紧咬双唇的绝代剑宿，绮罗生伸出两根手指插进他嘴里，说：

　　“剑宿，别咬破了，我心疼。”

　　意琦行羞愤到不行。

　　虽然不想理人，但他还是乖乖松口，下意识含住。

　　而此时，沾满奶水和精液的毛笔，被最光阴不小心踢了一下，缓缓滚落到旁边那滩淡黄色的水渍中。

　　地上划过一道显眼的白色痕迹。

　　一笔风流。

　　“真是好风流啊……”

　　狐狸和狗子相视一笑。

　　但意琦行却连哭都不知道怎么哭了。


End file.
